I hate you!
by KatieWR
Summary: Fürdőszoba FrUk. Iggy élvezné a habfürdőjét nyugodtan, Francis nem hagyja. Készült egy fanart miatt, Shadnek. Köszi az ihletet! Jó olvasást!


I hate you!

A fürdő kellemes, szinte forró, illatoktól, párától nehéz a levegő, de pont jó. Sóhajtva merült el a habokban, lehunyt szemmel élvezte a megnyugvást, pihenést hozó fürdőt. Egészen lecsúszott, a habkupacok már majdnem szemmagasságban tornyosultak, lélegzete apró kis udvart alakított a fehérségben.  
Kattant a kilincs, és minden nyugalom szertefoszlott.  
- Mondd csak, komolyan gondoltad te ezt? – érdeklődte enyhe megrovó hangsúlyban, ahogy kissé feljebb lökte magát a vízben.  
- Mert te komolyan gondoltad, hogy ameddig áztatod habtestedet, addig én unatkozni fogok? – kérdezett vissza a másik mosolyogva. Könnyedén belejtett a törölközővel a derekán, járása könnyed, nesztelen, csípője finoman ring, hosszú haja felkötve.  
- Komolyan gondoltam, hogy hagysz egy kis nyugalmat nekem, ha már hívatlanul beállítasz – jelentette ki, és nem nézett oda. Nem és nem. Nem érdekli Francis teste, ahogy azaz egy szál törölköző is lekerül róla. Nem-nem.  
Hát jó, ott a zuhanykabin is, hamarabb fog végezni, hamarabb _kell_ végeznie. Végül is, csak nem folyatja el a Föld édesvízkészletét a számlájára. Annyira még ő sem lehet megátalkodott. Rendben, a folyó víz hangja nem zavarja a relaxálásban, visszacsukta a szemeit, és lecsúszott az előző pozíciójába a kádban. Mégsem tudta kikapcsolni az agyát, mint ilyenkor mindig. Fél szemmel felpillantott.  
Zuhanykabin. Két sáv tejüveg, a többi a vízcseppek ellenére is tökéletesen átlátható. Az egyik csípőmagasságban (bár Francis valamivel magasabb, így neki _éppen csak_ takar), a másik mellmagasságban (ki tudja, minek). És a kilátás. A zuhanyrózsa a falon, Francis beletartja az arcát, neki háttal. A nyaka, ahová most éppen csak leérnek hosszabb tincseinek végei, majd a vállai. Szélesek, de nem annyira, inkább az alkatával arányosak. Szünet, aztán a dereka, férfiasan vékony csípője, ő mégsem tűnik soha kifejezetten soványnak. Újabb szünet, a combjai, végül formás, erős lábai. Lábfejei és a körülötte fodrozódó víz már nem látszik, a zuhanytálca alacsony fala takarja előle.  
Elfordult a víztől, félprofilból láthatta az arcát, pillantása felé rebbent. Mély csend, ahogy hirtelen a feje búbjáig merült a habokban. Hallotta feldübörögni a szívét a visszatartott lélegzet miatt, de amúgy csend. Lassan emelkedett vissza, előbb csak hallgatózott, a víz már nem folyt. Levegőt kellett vennie, de a szemeit nem nyitotta ki addig, míg a víz csorgott az arcán.  
Aztán mégis felpillantott, ezzel egy időben Francis dúdolgatni kezdett valamit. Szinte csak magának, puhán, míg bőrén habosodott az ő drága tusfürdője. Először szólni akart, hogy fogja be, végül mégis csendben maradt, nem törte össze a pillanatot. Megdörgölte az arcát és visszahajtotta fejét a kád peremére, úgy hallgatta az ismeretlen dallamot. Talán el is aludt, vagy csak nagyon mélyen a gondolataira figyelt, mert mikor legközelebb felpillantott, a francia már ott állt mellette, egyik keze a csípőjén, a törölköző a helyén, haját leengedte. Fél Európa a minden kincsét odaadná, hogy olyan elegánsan, finoman hullámzó, puha szőke tincsei legyenek, mint neki.  
- Tudtad, hogy a tus higiénikusabb, mint a fürdés? – érdeklődte mosolyogva, és könnyed mozdulattal a kád szélére ült.  
- Lezuhanyoztam, miközben megtelt a kád – válaszolta szemöldökeit összeráncolva.  
- Á, szóval pazarolsz is?  
- Te folyattad el a fél Temzét! – fortyant fel.  
- Mondd csak, nem változtál még sellővé? – kérdezte együttérző-kedvesen, mire Anglia kiemelte egyik lábát a vízből, és taszított egyet rajta, reménykedve, hátha elterül a padlón, de nem. – Szóval nem, megnyugtató.  
- Növessz kopoltyút és úszd át az óceánt – morogta cseppet sem jó passzban.  
- Na, mi ez a pokróc modor, Mr. Gentleman?  
- Neked nem jár udvariasság, főleg nem azután, hogy rám törted az ajtót, és még a fürdőmet sem élvezhetem nyugodtan miattad! És most, örülnék, ha eltűnnél végre!

- És még jobban örülnél, ha maradnék – jelentette ki, és bólogatott hozzá. – Szóval, kiengeszteljelek?  
- Igen! – vágta rá hevesen. Aztán rájött, miről van szó. – Mi…?  
- Na, csússz előrébb – kérte, és felpattant, majd leoldotta derekáról a törölközőt. Arthur csak nézett rá, elkerekedett zöld szemekkel. Aztán lassan, nagyon lassan engedelmeskedett. Francis mögé csusszant, hirtelen túl közel kerültek egymáshoz, próbált elhúzódni, de a másik elkapta a vállait. – Nyugalom – búgta kedvesen, és csókot lehelt a nyakára.  
- Ezért jöttél, mi? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Tudhattam volna!  
- Csss – nyugtatta csendesen, s masszírozni kezdte a vállait, odafigyelve, gyengéden, mégis a kellő erővel.  
- Utállak – nyöszörögte az angol alig pár perc múlva halkan. Minden ellenállása megbomlott, egyszerű, még csak nem is túl intim érintéseknek hála vált kiszolgáltatottá. – Utállak, utállak, egy utolsó, rohadék alak vagy, kihasználod a vonzerődet, elcsábítasz, pimasz, arcátlan, jaj, de nagyon utállak… – Francis felnevetett mögötte. – Ne merészelj nevetni!  
- Ó, ne haragudj – engedte el egyik kezével, és lesimított a vállán, kézfejére fonta az ujjait, majd finoman kihúzta a vízből, hogy leheletkönnyű csókot adjon rá.  
- Ne hagyd abba… – suttogta egy sóhaj kíséretében.  
- Tudok jobbat – jelentette ki mosolyogva, és átkarolta a derekát, közelebb húzta magához, Arthur az ő mellkasának dőlt. Ujjai könnyedén jártak a testén, finom, alig érzékelhető, mégis vadító érintések sora.  
- Utállak – ismételte halkan nyögve. – Én tényleg, nagyon… – egy kósza cirógatás érzékenyebb testtájon, megrándult, össze kellett szorítania a fogait, hogy ne nyögjön hangosan – … imádlak…  
- Na, ez már jobban hangzik – mosolyodott el, és megismételte a kedves kis érintést. Anglia fordult kicsit, átkarolta a nyakát, belékapaszkodott és felemelkedett kissé, hogy megcsókolhassa. Nem kellettek többet a szavak.

2012. október 1.

Ez a szösz egy kép miatt készült, amit meg lehet lesni a blogomon: www. never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu.


End file.
